The Ex-Spy Initiative
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Are you sure this is what you want... it's my first day... maybe i'm just paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Its just one step closer; one last press on her communicator and it would all be over. She could finally retire and relax for the first time in, well actually the first time she could remember in years. The young ex-spy now stood in front of her employer and best friend, Kevin Reed, awaiting her final farewell.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, Stevie?" He gazed upon her with doubt and a bit of grief at the soon loss of his best friend, consultant, and the top agent of the organization.

"I have never been more positive in my life. I'm only sixteen and I want a normal life as much as I can while I can." Her answer resonated around the large office.

Kevin released a weighted sigh knowing that there was no way to change her mind on the matter. He sauntered around the metal desk and opened his arms for a final embrace. Stevie wrapped her slender arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. The pair remained in this position for a brief period of time before Kevin pulled back and made her promise not to do anything stupid and to protect herself. She solemnly nodded and left the office without a look back for fear of returning to her past; a past she was determined to leave behind her. Slowly she shook her head as her brunette, curly hair bounced on her shoulders and a smile graced her lips as she set foot outside the complex.

A constant beeping blared through the small apartment and a quick hand swiftly silenced the obnoxious sound. The sole occupant removed herself from the soft blanket and literally rolled onto the carpeted floor of her baby- blue room. Even though she has been on countless missions, she despised waking up, especially when she was having a rarely pleasant dream.

It was after an elongated yawn that she remembered that today was her first day of school. She would be attending Brewster High as a junior. Slowly she stood up from her sprawled position on her floor and clambered to her closet to pull out a pair of jogging shorts and a tank-top. Stevie checked her watch and calculated that she had enough time to run a quick five miles before she had to get ready for school and with a swift tying of her shoes she raced out the door.

The only sounds that penetrated the chilled autumn air where the pounding of her sneakers and the occasional car that passed by. She smiled as she lost herself in the tightening of her muscles and the release of adrenalin that always permeated her brain. It wasn't the same rush as running for your life from men who are trying to stop you at any cost, but with a bit of imagination she could attain the same result.

After her run she rushed up the stairs and into her apartment to take a shower before clothing herself in a baggy stripped shirt, ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, and her new favorite accessory; a purple and black stripped beanie. Stevie swiftly gathered her black messenger bag from beside the front door and drove to the school only a short twenty miles to the school on her jet black motorcycle.

However, before she could reach the institution she had the eerie prick in the back of her neck making her aware that she was being watched, or in this case followed. Discreetly she took in her surroundings at the red light. There were a few dilapidated buildings; an older woman heatedly arguing with the person on the other end of her cell and the ex-spy felt a bit of sympathy for the stranger; she also noticed that there was a young man perhaps around sixteen to eighteen years of age was behind her in a black Ford F-150. His aviators hid most of his face, but she knew he was the one responsible for the familiar sensation. Well, either that or she was extremely paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the real First chapter and it is longer than the previous, whitch was just a teaser chapter to see if I would get any readers. Thank you for the reviews and feed back. and to ****_Avalon X Dragonball_**** for listening to me rant about this idea a few months ago.**

* * *

Its just one step closer; one last press on her communicator and it would all be over. She could finally retire and relax for the first time in, well actually the first time she could remember in years. The young ex-spy now stood in front of her employer and best friend, Kevin Reed, awaiting her final farewell.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, Stevie?" He gazed upon her with doubt and a bit of grief at the soon loss of his best friend, consultant, and the top agent of the organization.

"I have never been more positive in my life. I'm only sixteen and I want a normal life as much as I can while I can." Her answer resonated around the large office.

Kevin released a weighted sigh knowing that there was no way to change her mind on the matter. He sauntered around the metal desk and opened his arms for a final embrace. Stevie wrapped her slender arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. The pair remained in this position for a brief period of time before Kevin pulled back and made her promise not to do anything stupid and to protect herself. She solemnly nodded and left the office without a look back for fear of returning to her past; a past she was determined to leave behind her. Slowly she shook her head as her brunette, curly hair bounced on her shoulders and a smile graced her lips as she set foot outside the complex.

A constant beeping blared through the small apartment and a quick hand swiftly silenced the obnoxious sound. The sole occupant removed herself from the soft blanket and literally rolled onto the carpeted floor of her baby- blue room. Even though she has been on countless missions, she despised waking up, especially when she was having a rarely pleasant dream.

It was after an elongated yawn that she remembered that today was her first day of school. She would be attending Brewster High as a junior. Slowly she stood up from her sprawled position on her floor and clambered to her closet to pull out a pair of jogging shorts and a tank-top. Stevie checked her watch and calculated that she had enough time to run a quick five miles before she had to get ready for school and with a swift tying of her shoes she raced out the door.

The only sounds that penetrated the chilled autumn air where the pounding of her sneakers and the occasional car that passed by. She smiled as she lost herself in the tightening of her muscles and the release of adrenalin that always permeated her brain. It wasn't the same rush as running for your life from men who are trying to stop you at any cost, but with a bit of imagination she could attain the same result.

After her run she rushed up the stairs and into her apartment to take a shower before clothing herself in a baggy stripped shirt, ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, and her new favorite accessory; a purple and black stripped beanie. Stevie swiftly gathered her black messenger bag from beside the front door and drove to the school only a short twenty miles to the school on her jet black motorcycle.

However, before she could reach the institution she had the eerie prick in the back of her neck making her aware that she was being watched, or in this case followed. Discreetly she took in her surroundings at the red light. There were a few dilapidated buildings; an older woman heatedly arguing with the person on the other end of her cell and the ex-spy felt a bit of sympathy for the stranger; she also noticed that there was a young man perhaps around sixteen to eighteen years of age was behind her in a black Ford F-150. His aviators hid most of his face, but she knew he was the one responsible for the familiar sensation. Well, either that or she was extremely paranoid.

Once she arrived at the school she headed towards the general direction of her locker; as she has already debriefed herself on the school, its reputation, history, and student behaviors. Stevie had also memorized her schedule and locker combination. Slowly she turned the appropriate numbers onto the ridged knob of her locker before tugging on the door to open it. Well, that's what was supposed to happen. Instead her locker remained closed, so she tugged a pit harder on the handle. Nothing. The teen let out a definitive growl before huffing out in defeat and rubbing small circles over her temple. She didn't need this right now.

"Need some help?" A smooth baritone sounded behind her.

"Maybe." She submitted and turned around to face the helpful boy behind her. What she wasn't expecting to find was the golden aviators gleaming under the florescent lighting.

He nodded before reaching past her and knocking on the door right next to her head. She didn't look behind her to find out exactly where his fist clashed with the metal. She was too mesmerized by her reflection in his glasses. She reached up and pulled them off without breaking eye contact. His dark eyes swirled with an odd energy that shifted them from a deep chocolate brown to a midnight black over and over.

"I'm Zander and you must be the new student." A sly smirk lay upon his lips.

"Name's Stevie and you must be the school flirt." She quipped back, mirroring his grin.

"Nope," he popped the 'P', "I am you guide for today and your new boyfriend."

She couldn't contain herself and a laugh rang from her lips. Soon enough her eyes began to water and her sides began to ach. Once it mostly stopped I could see the amusement twinkle in his eyes.

"We shall see about that, however we can start as friends."

"Awesome, on that note may I please see your schedule."

She reached into her black and white checkered messenger bag and pulled out the small green slip of paper from her purple binder and handed to the raven haired boy in front of her.


End file.
